A different kind of Fairy Tail
by havinghopeagainsthope
Summary: Relive Fairy tail with a twist! Our favourite pairs are swapping roles and the rest are going through gender reversal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Lucy & Natsu : Part 1

 **At Hargeon Station.**

A train pulls into the busy station.

A guard checks in on one of the passengers, hesitantly, "Ex-excuse me, ma'am? Are you okay?"

"Aye!" A white cat answers instead of the blond teenager next to her. The cat is wearing a cute little pink frock. She is carrying a small bag on her back. "This happens all the time. She has motion sickness."

The cat and the conductor look at the blonde with sympathy in their eyes. The blonde is wearing a black tank top with white shorts which has black trimmings. On top of that, she is wearing a long black half sleeve jacket, which at the moment is unbuttoned. She has brown, strappy and flat sandals on her feet. Around her neck is a white scarf that looks like it's made out of scales. She is carrying a backpack and a sleeping bag.

"Impossible!" The girl chokes out the word. "I will never ever ride a train, again…"

"Let's go, Lucy! If the info we got is correct then Salamander must be in this town." The cat tells her partner as she makes her way out of the train.

"But l-let me… rest for a while." The blonde begs.

"Okay!" She walks out without a care in the world. She looks back to tell her partner something. "Ah! Oh-ho!"

She finds her partner hanging out of the train. The train hoots and starts departing. Panic draws on her face.

"It departed already." The cat states.

"Hhhheeeelllllpppp mmmmeeeee, Ccccchhhhaaarrrllleee!" Lucy shouts from the departing train.

The white cat called Charle sprouts wings on her back and rolls her eyes in the general direction of the train, "This has been happening a lot lately." She flies back to the window, from which her best friend is hanging out and proceeds to pull her out. Lucky for the cat, the train had not yet picked up speed.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Charle asks with concern.

Lucy just grunts something in response. Charle gently drops Lucy on the ground. Lucy takes a few deep breaths and stands up suddenly.

"Yes! Nothing is moving anymore!" She exclaims. "Let's go and ask around the town about Salamander!"

"Aye!" Charle agrees.

They follow the tracks back to the station and go into town.

"Tsch! I can't believe I ended up riding the train twice." Lucy says angrily.

"You are so bad with transportation."

"I'm so hungry." Lucy ignores Charle's comment.

"We have no money." Charle states plainly.

They walk in silence for a short while.

"Hey Charle, they probably meant Igneel when they mentioned Salamander, right?" Lucy asks doubtfully.

"Yup, I can only think of Igneel when they say Dragon of Fire!" Charle says.

"That's what I thought." She rejoices. "I can't believe I'm going go to meet Igneel after so long! I feel better now."

"Aye!"

They hear some noise up ahead.

"Oh man! She is hot!" A man says.

"Yup!"

"Who knew the Salamander would be so cute!?"

"OMG! Speak of the devil…." Lucy rushes towards the crowd.

"Aye!" Charle rushes behind her.

* * *

 **In another part of the town….**

"What! There's only one magic store in this town?!" A young boy, with pink hair wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue knee length shorts with black sneakers, asks in surprise. He is carrying a backpack.

"Well, very few people in this town are mages. This is majorly a fishing town. My store mainly targets travelling mages." Says an elderly lady nervously.

The boy sighs, "I think, I wasted my time here."

"Why don't you look around you might find something you like?" The woman says hopefully. "I got some new stuff, a few days ago."

The boy walks around the store with a small frown on his face.

"Look, we got these new sneakers that will change colour depending on your mood!" The woman says cheerfully.

"Got it." He says absent-mindedly looking around.

"The robe that manipulates light so you can turn invisible."

"Got it already. But it doesn't last long." He sighs again. "I'm looking for keys of the Gates. Strong ones."

"Gates? Those are not common."

His eyes brighten, "Canis Minor. But it's not strong at all." He ponders on it for a moment, "I'll still take it. It'll be a nice addition." He decides. He turns towards the shopkeeper and points at the key, "How much is it?"

"20,000 Jewels."

"Oh come on, how much is it really?" He asks again.

"20,000 Jewels."

He pulls on a sexy smirk and gets really close to her to her face, "How much is it really?" He asks in a low voice.

Minutes later, the young comes out of the shops with a deep frown on his face. "Gah!" He runs his hand in his hair in frustration. "Only 1,000 jewels! Only 1,000 jewels discount! Man, she is shrewd." He hits is his left palm with his right fist, "My sex appeal is worth only 1,000 jewels?"

The boy sees some boys run towards a small crowd a little ahead.

"Wonder what's going on there?" He wonders.

"It's Salamander-sama!" A boy as old as the pink haired boy says excitedly.

"Salamander? You mean the mage who controls fire! Magic that can't be bought in stores. She's here?!" The pinked haired boy says excitedly. He looks at the crowd ahead, "She's seems popular! I wonder if she's hot."

Slowly, the boy pushes through the crowd to get to the center. As soon as he looks at the dark haired girl wearing a calf length white dress with a purple cape and purple sandals, his heart beat speeds up. She looks a little older than the boy. She smiles coquettishly at the boys around her.

' _What is happening here?'_ He wonders, _'Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because I'm meeting a famous mage? Why?'_

The boys in the crowd fawn over the girl when she looks over at the boy. His heart beats even faster.

' _I can't hold back any longer.'_ He starts moving towards the girl.

From the other side of the crowd, Lucy cries out, "IGNEEL!" She roughly pushes the boys to the side, "IGNEEL!"

The pinked haired boy's eyes fall on the blonde on the other side, stops mid-step and looks at her.

Lucy looks at the older girl for a few moments and blinks, "Hmmm… Who are you?"

The girl chuckles and says, "You may know me as Salamander!" She says with confidence. But her jaw drops when she sees that Lucy and Charle turn around and go back dejectedly. "Gone already!"

A few of the boys from the crowd shout at Lucy.

"How rude can you be!"

"It is The Salamander-sama!"

"You better apologise to her."

"What the heck!" Lucy wonders.

"Boys, it's fine! You don't have to so rude to her." Salamander says.

"Ahhh, you are so kind!" The boys give Salamander a dreamy eyed look.

By now, the pink haired boy realizes what happened and eyes the proceedings suspiciously.

Salamander takes out a photo of her herself from her bag hidden under her cape and signs it, "Here, I'll give you my signed photograph. You can show it to your friends."

"I want one too." A boy says.

"I'm so jealous of him."

"I don't want it." Lucy says and sighs.

She suddenly feels a many glares on her. Lucy is quickly pushed to the back of the crowd.

"So, it wasn't her." Charle says sympathetically.

"I appreciate the welcome!" Salamander says in a crisp voice. "But please excuse me now." She snaps her fingers and flames appear around her, she steps up in the flames and hovers over the crowd. "I'm having a party on the ship tonight. Please come." She flies away.

The crowd accepts in the invitation.

"What is she?" Lucy wonders out loud.

"She is really disgusting." The pink haired boy is standing behind Lucy and Charle. Lucy and Charle turn to look at him and he says, "Thanks for earlier."

Lucy's jaw drops, "You have pink hair? Did you dye it?"

Cold sweat forms on his forehead, "N-no. I didn't dye it."

"By the way, who are you and what are you talking about?

"Name's Natsu."

"I'm Lucy and this is Charle." She points at the cat.

"Aye!"

Natsu's jaw drops, "A talking cat."

"Aye!" Lucy and Charle say at the same time, enjoying the reaction on his face.

"Are you both hungry?" He asks.

Lucy and Charle look at each other, back at Natsu and say, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

The two teenagers and the cat go to a nearby restaurant.

Natsu is amazed by the amount of food the two strangers ordered while he just ordered himself two big sandwiches.

"You'll be able to finish all of it?" He eyes them dubiously.

They nod happily. "Yuubbb ah naize purzzon." Lucy says with her mouth full.

"Yuup Yuup!" Charle agrees.

"I didn't understand a word you said. But you can eat slowly. No one is going to take the food away from you." He reassures them. "Besides, you splashing all over the place. All the discount I got for my sex appeal is gone." He adds in a whisper.

"Salamander was using a magic called 'Charm'." He states. "It's a form of magic that attracts people's heart to the caster. It was banned several years ago. But using such magic to attract men…how disgusting!" He sighs in disappointment. "Though, when you both pushed through the crowd, the charm wore off on me."

"I zee." Lucy says with her mouth stuffed with food.

"I may look like this, but I'm a mage too." Natsu continues proudly.

"Hmmm…"

"But I'm not a part of any guild right now." Natsu tells them. "I'm not sure if you know this but a guild is an association of mages. It mediates jobs and other information for the mages. Mages are not considered full-fledged mages unless they are a part of a guild."

He bangs his hand on the table with excitement making Lucy and Charle eye him weirdly, "But there are many guilds all over the world. And it is hard to get into guilds that are really popular. I really want to get into a guild. Wonder if it is too hard to get into one!"

He looks at them, "Oh sorry. You probably don't understand anything about mages. But I'll definitely get into a guild. I bet I'll be able to do big jobs and earn a lot of money."

"Ohhhh…"

"You sure talk a lot." Charle says pointedly.

"Anyhoo, aren't you guys looking for someone?" Natsu asks.

"Aye, we're looking for Igneel."

"I heard that Salamander was in town, so we came here. But it was the wrong person." Lucy sighs sadly.

"This Salamander didn't look like a salamander." Charle says in a straight voice.

' _How can a human look like a salamander?'_ Natsu thinks.

"I totally believed it was Igneel." Lucy sighs again.

Doubting himself, Natsu decides to voice his thoughts, albeit hesitantly, "How… how can a human look like a salamander?"

"Igneel's not human." She answers like it was the most obvious thing. "She's a dragon."

Natsu's eyes widen and jaw drops. "There's no way a dragon would be sashaying around town!"

Lucy and Charle look at him like the possibility of that just dawned on them.

"Don't tell me you didn't think about that!" Natsu shakes his head in disbelief. _'Well, it's better if I get away from these two. They are probably insane.'_ He places a few jewel notes on the table and gets up, "Well, I should be going. But you guys take your time."

Lucy and Charle look at the notes on the table and then up at Natsu in surprise. Moments later, their eyes well up and they cry out in happiness. They kneel on the floor and bow their heads, "Thank you for the meal!" Both of them say in unison.

"Whaaaaa…. Hey! Don't do that. You're embarrassing me." Natsu looks back at them in shock. A bashful expression comes on his face, "It's fine. You helped me out earlier. So, we are even."

"But I don't feel like I did anything." Lucy says, head still bowed.

"Aye, it doesn't feel right." Charle agrees.

"Yes, I know." Lucy takes out the signed picture of Salamander and offers it to Natsu, "I'll give this to you. Now we're even."

"I DON'T WANT THAT!" Natsu yells and walks out of the restaurant.

Natsu settles down on a bench in a park and takes out a copy of 'The Weekly Sorcerer' from his backpack.

"Looks like Fairy Tail caused trouble again." Natsu reads the article and bursts out laughing. "Fairy Tail always over does it!" He stops laughing after a few minutes, "But how do I join Fairy Tail? Do I have to learn some strong magic? Give Interviews? Fairy Tail sure sounds like fun."

"So, you want to join Fairy Tail?" A woman speaks up behind Natsu.

Natsu's heart skips a beat but when he turns to look behind him, he finds Salamander. "Oh, it's just you."

She steps in front of him, "I've been looking all over for you. I want to invite a handsome man such as you to my party on the ship."

"What?"

She smirks seductively at him.

"Listen, your charm won't work on me anymore. The weak point of Charm magic is 'understanding'. As long as a person is aware of it, the magic is useless."

She smiles genuinely at him, "Hmmm… I suspected that you might be a mage when our eyes met. Just come to the party and enjoy the evening."

"There's no way, I'd go to a party of the girl who's tricking people."

"Tricking people?" She giggles, "I'd never do such a thing."

"Right! So, why else would you be using Charm magic?"

"It's just a trail. I wanted to feel like a celebrity at the party." She says nonchalantly.

He turns around to leave, "Whatever!"

"Hey wait! She starts panicking. "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?"

Natsu stops mid-step and turns to look at her again.

She smirks, satisfied by the look on his face. "Have you ever heard of Salamander from Fairy Tail?"

He nods. His eyes wide as saucers. "You are from Fairy Tail?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yes and if you want, I'll talk to the master for you."

Natsu looks at her, then cracks up a seductive smile and takes her hands in his, "The party is going to be wonderful."

She grins, "Your personality is easy to understand."

"You'll get me into Fairy Tail?" He asks happily.

"Yes! But don't tell anyone about the charm." She brings a finger to her a lips, "Shhh…"

"Alright!" He agrees happily.

"See you at the party," she says as she walks away. "I'll still have to be take care of some things."

"Yes." A moment later a frown appears on his face, "Damn it, I fell for a pseudo-charm!" He pauses, "Well, if she can get me into Fairy Tail, then so be it. I'll just have to be friendly with her until I join and then I can distance myself from her." He jumps happily, "Woohoo, I can join Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 **So, this is my new Fairy Tail story. Shiranai Atsune asked me to do this story. Thank You for asking me, I hope you like it! As everyone knows - Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me... :-(**

 **Please read and review! I really hope you like the story!**

 **Did you guys hear? Fairy Tail is ending in another 10 chapters. I'm really sad about that. But Mashima-san has hinted at spin-offs. Let's see if that happens.**

 **Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Lucy & Natsu : Part 2

Lucy and Charle are walking around the town of Hargeon. The stars shine in the sky and a sliver of the moon can also be seen.

"Haaaah! I ate a lot!" Lucy announces while grinning and patting her stomach happily.

"Aye! We sure did." Charle agrees with her partner.

Charle turns to her right to look at the sea. She finds a lone ship sailing into the night. "Salamander said she was gonna have a party on her ship. I wonder if that's the one." She points at the ship.

"Argh! I feel sick." Lucy covers her face in her palms.

"Come on, don't get motion sickness just thinking about transportation." Charle teases her.

"Hey look! That's Salamander-sama's ship. She said was having a party tonight." Lucy and Charle hear a boy tell his friend, "I wanted to go too."

"Salamander?" The other boy asks.

"You don't know Salamander-sama? She's that famous mage who is currently in town. I heard she's from that famous guild 'Fairy Tail'."

"The guild that's always causing trouble?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

Lucy and Charle stare in shock at the two boys.

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy whispers. She looks at ship and whimpers. "It's for Fairy Tail." Lucy says in a determined voice.

"Aye!"

* * *

 **On the ship.**

"You came after all." Salamander says happily as she looks at the pink haired teenager.

' _Well, you told me you'd take me Fairy Tail, after all.'_ He smiles brightly at her, "Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Natsu."

"Natsu… that's a nice name. Means summer, doesn't it?"

"Yes and thanks."

"So, let's toast with a glass of wine." Salamander says while placing a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table.

Natsu and Salamander are Salamander's private room in the ship.

Natsu hesitates, "It's your party. Don't you want to attend to the other guests?"

"It's fine." She slides into the chair next to Natsu's and pours some wine in one of the glasses. "I feel like drinking with you." She brings the glass close to his lips.

Natsu is uncomfortable with the turn of events. "I'll drink it myself."

"No, I want to do it." She says in a low whisper even though there's no one else in the room. "Now relax and open your mouth." She brings the glass closer to his mouth again.

' _What the hell is this woman trying to do! Patience! Breathe, Natsu! Patience.'_ Natsu's inner voice yells. He smiles at her awkwardly and opens his mouth slightly. Just as the wine is about to touch Natsu's lips, he slaps the glass away.

The glass crashes on the floor, making a loud sound. The wine spreads around on the wooden floor, aimlessly. Salamander looks at him questioningly.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asks her in a slightly angry voice. "The wine contains a sleeping drug, doesn't it?

"Ohhh!" She smirks at him. "How did you know?"

"Don't get me wrong. I want to join Fairy Tail but I don't want to be your boy toy or something."

Salamander gets an evil look in her eyes, "You are a bad boy."

"Eh?"

"If only you'd just drink the wine and sleep, you wouldn't have had to get hurt." She says evilly.

Natsu looks at her dumbly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Two men come out a secret door at the back, hold his hands and twist them behind his back while he struggles against them, desperately.

"Let me go! Wh-… what's the meaning of this?" Natsu notices a whole army of men and women behind him.

"Good job, Salamander-sama!" One of them compliments her.

"We haven't had such a pretty one in a while."

"Who are you?" Natsu's heart beats faster in fear. _'And who are you calling pretty?'_

Salamander pulls his face towards her forcefully, "Welcome to our slave ship!" She says giddily. "Now, be a good boy and I explain everything to you if you promise to stay quiet till we reach Bosco."

"Bos- Bosco?! What happened to Fairy Tail?" Natsu asks nervously.

"I just told you this is a slave ship." She is exasperated by Natsu's inability to understand. "You see in Bosco there's a demand for boys like you in the black market. Men and women pay a high price for boys like you. From the moment I saw you, I knew you'd fit perfectly in the slave trade business." She smiles like a little girl. "So, be a good boy and behave." She pats his head gently.

"Haha, it's so funny how boys fall for Salamander-sama's charm and become our merchandise." One of the goons holding Natsu says.

"But somehow, it doesn't seem to work on this boy." Says another goon.

"We'll just have to train him a little." Salamander smirks.

' _What the fuck is happening here! How can someone do something like this to another person?'_ Natsu attempts to reach for his keys, attached to the right belt hoop. Upon not finding them, Natsu's eyes widen in shock. _'Where are they?'_

"Are you looking for these?" Salamander asks in a playful voice. "So, you are a celestial wizard." She frowns at the keys, "Too bad! They are of no use to me as only contracted mages can use the keys." She throws the keys out of the window.

"So, this is what a Fairy Tail mage does? Trafficking? Cheating? Abusing Magic? You are the worst mage ever!" Natsu shouts.

CRASH!

Everyone stares in the direction of the crash with shocked expressions on their faces. When the dust settles, Lucy is stands up and takes a look around the room, angrily.

"That brat from earlier?" Salamander finally finds her voice.

"Lucy?" Natsu is surprised.

All of a sudden, Lucy falls on her knees, "I… can't… take it." She makes puking sounds.

"That was so lame!" Natsu tells her.

"What the hell is happening? How did this annoying girl fall from the sky?" Salamander asks, bewildered by the current circumstances.

"Look, she's already got motion sickness too!" One of the goons says.

"Natsu?" A voice calls out.

Natsu looks at the huge hole on the roof and finds Charle smiling down at him. _'That cat has wings?'_

"What are you doing here?" Charle asks.

"I was fooled by them." He tells her. "So, did you have wings before?"

Charle flies towards Natsu, "We'll discuss it later." She picks up Natsu from the back of his shirt and flies outwards. The goons try to grab hold of Natsu's legs and pull him down but he kicks them.

Natsu looks at Lucy, "Wait…" Lucy is breathing heavily in a corner. "What about Lucy?"

"She'll be alright! Besides, I can't carry two people at once." Charle informs him.

"Oh boy!"

"I won't let you get away!" Salamander shouts and summons her magic. Fire appears around her and she shoots it towards the flyaway duo. Charle dodges it, in the nick of time.

"Don't let them get away! It'll be problem if he reports to the magic council." Salamander orders her minions.

"Yes, Ma'am!" The goons run towards the deck. They take out guns and shoot at them. Again, Charle dodges the attacks.

After getting a little ahead but not far from the hitting range, Charle says, "I've have something to tell you, Natsu."

"What?!" He is clearly annoyed by everything that has been happening.

"My transformation effect is wearing off." She announces.

As the boy and the cat are falling into the ocean, Natsu yells, "SHITTY CAT!"

Once they hit the water, Natsu decides to looks for his keys. _'So this is what Fairy Tail is like? I can't believe this! But first I need to rescue the other guys.'_ After swimming around for a few minutes he spots his keys stuck on a rock. _'Thank God! They were close enough.'_ He grabs the keys and swims back up.

As he breaks surface, his head hits Charle's head, "Owwww!" They shout in unison. Both rub their heads to ease the pain.

"Here I come!" Natsu says as he holds out a key. He, then, brings the key down to the touch the water. "Open the door to the treasure vase palace! Aquarius!" Natsu shouts.

Soon, appears a creature, with the upper body of a young man and the bottom half of a fish's body and tail, out of thin air. The merman has dark blue eyes, long-ish, turquoise hair. His tail is turquoise too. He has a tattoo across his collar bone which resembles the Aquarius symbol. He has two blue earrings. He wears gold bracelets and armlets on both hands and carries a bluish urn.

"Woah!" Charle says in a trance.

"I'm a Celestial mage, I can use the keys of the gates and summon celestial spirits from another world." Natsu tells Charle. "Now Aquarius, use your power and send that ship back to the coast." Natsu commands Aquarius happily.

"Tch!" Aquarius narrows his eyes at Natsu.

"Did you just 'Tch' me?" Natsu yells.

"No need to be picky at a time like this." Charle tells him softly.

"You are such a noisy kid." The merman complains. "Let me tell you one thing, though!" He says in a cold voice and his aura darkens, "If you drop the keys again, I'll kill you."

Natsu gulps in fear, "I- I'm sorry!"

Aquarius lifts his urn high, "Orrah!" Torrents of water come out of the urn at high speed pushing everything in its path towards the coast.

"Don't flush me along!" Natsu shouts at the unruly spirit.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Charle is caught in the huge waves as well.

* * *

The ship destroys half the port and stands proudly in the middle of a baffled crowd that keeps growing by the second.

Natsu and Charle fall on the deck thanks to Aquarius' magic.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! How could flush me along as well!?" Natsu yells at the merman.

Aquarius facepalms, "My bad! I flushed the ship along as well!"

This causes Natsu to get even angrier, "WERE YOU AIMING AT ME?!"

Aquarius starts shining and becoming translucent, "Don't call me for a while!" He warns, "I'm going on a trip with my girlfriend, for a week. You hear that, my girlfriend."

Natsu's left eyebrow twitches, "There's no need to repeat that. I heard it the first time."

Aquarius disappears with a satisfied smirk.

"He's so selfish!" Natsu complains as he bangs his fists on the deck.

"You both don't get along much, eh." Charle comments.

"But I did it! Once the military personnel hears about it, they'll be here. All the other guys will be safe too." Natsu points out happily, "I'm so nice!" Natsu begins dreaming about getting rewarded by the magic council and his photos appearing in the papers and magazines.

Charle, losing interest in the celestial mage, turns around, "Damn, we left Lucy inside."

Natsu comes back from his daydream, "You're right." He runs down to the room. He opens the door with a bang and everybody's eyes fall on him. "Lucy! Are you alri-?" Natsu stops talking because of the murderous look in Lucy's eyes.

Lucy stares unblinkingly at Salamander.

Salamander on the other hand smirks playfully at Lucy, "Brat, you shouldn't get on others' ships without permission."

Lucy starts removing her long black jacket.

Natsu shuts his eyes immediately, "Stripping is not going to help us right now!"

"Shut up! I'm not stripping!" Lucy shouts at him. "Besides, I'm not the stripper!" She mumbles.

"Throw her out of the ship." Salamander orders her minions.

They move towards Lucy.

Natsu steps up, "Leave them to me!"

"Don't worry." Charle says calmly. "Lucy is a mage too!"

Natsu eyes the cat in shock.

Lucy, with the murderous look, asks, "Are you a Fairy Tail mage?" She dodges some of the incoming minions and punches them.

"What about it?" Salamander asks seriously.

"Let me take a good look at you face." Lucy says seriously.

Salamander looks at her, defiantly.

Lucy kicks one of the goons in the face, "I'm Lucy from Fairy Tail. I've never seen you before."

At her declaration, Salamander looks scared for the first time and Natsu looks at her in shock.

"Eh! Luc-Lucy is from Fairy Tail?!" Natsu shouts in surprise.

"That mark, that mark!" A goon points at the red bird-like tattoo under her right shoulder as Lucy lands a punch on one of his comrades.

"She's real, Kora-san!" Another goon says in panic.

"Don't call me that in front of them, you idiot!" Salamander, or rather Kora, yells at the man.

"Kora." Charle thinks, "Kora of Prominence. She was banished from Titan Nose a few years ago."

"I've heard of her." Natsu tells her, "She committed some thefts using magic and got banished from her guild."

"I don't care if you're a bastard or a good person." Lucy says angrily, "But I can never forgive you for using our name!"

"Whatever! You're just a noisy brat" Kora summons fire and directs it towards Lucy.

Natsu begins to run towards Lucy while she is about to be engulfed by fire but Charle stops him. Natsu is shocked by the cat's actions.

Kora smiles triumphantly.

"Ewww…Awful." A voice comes from the fire, shocking everyone except Charle. "What is it? Are you really a fire mage?" Lucy gobbles some of the fire, "I've never tasted such awful fire!" Lucy literally bites into the fire like she's having a sandwich.

This sight causes Natsu, Kora and the goons to jaw drop!

"Hmmm…" Lucy sighs after eating fire. "Thanks for the meal!"

Kora finally finds her voice, "What! Did she just eat fire? What is she?" Asking the questions that everybody wants to ask.

"Fire won't work on Lucy!" Charle states.

"No kidding!" Natsu says in shock. _'I've never seen such magic.'_

"Now that I've eaten." She summons fire around her, "I'm all fired up now! Here I come" She says as she dashes towards Kora.

"Can she be…?" A goon wonders. "Kora-san, I've seen her before!" He tells her as Lucy takes in a deep breath. "Blond hair and scales-like scarf. No doubt….she is…" Lucy fists her fingers and brings one fist around his mouth and the other in front of the first fist, "the real…." The goon never gets to finish his sentence because Lucy blows fire from her mouth.

All of the goons are surrounded by the fire blast from Lucy while Natsu looks at her in shock from a corner. Charle looks happily at her partner.

"The real Salamander." Natsu finishes the goon's sentence.

Lucy steps towards Kora with one of her fists covered in flames, "Remember it well! This is the Fairy Tail's…" She punches the fiend hard that she falls on the floor, "mage!"

Lucy starts beating up the other goons while they are running away from her.

"Eating fire and punching with fire, is this really magic? Natsu asks no one in particular.

"Dragon's lungs spew flames, its scales melt flames and its nails are dressed in flames. This is the ancient spell that converts the body to a dragon's constitution."

Natsu's jaw drops, "What is that?"

"It's originally a Dragon Interception Magic." Charle tells him.

A layer of sweat forms on his forehead, "I see."

"Dragon Slayer Magic! Igneel taught Lucy this!" Charle exclaims.

"It's weird that a dragon taught someone Dragon Interception Magic, isn't it?" Lucy points out while Charle's mouth hangs wide open, "But you didn't doubt it at all?" Natsu asks her.

"Dragon Slayer…" Natsu tries the words. He looks around and finds Lucy still beating up some of the remaining goons, "Amazing… Amazing but… you're overdoing it!" Natsu looks around himself, "The port is all messed up too!"

"Aye." Charle says with a straight face.

"Don't give me an 'aye'!"

"It hurts." Kora groans.

"What's with all the ruckus?!" Everyone hears someone shout from a distance.

"The military!" Natsu states. He is, suddenly, pulled by someone, "Ahhh!"

"Crap! Let's run!" Lucy exclaims while still pulling Natsu with her.

"Why me?" He asks her in disbelief.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" Lucy gives him a toothy grin.

He looks at her with various expressions playing on his face at once. He nods at her.

"Then come with me!" She tells him, still grinning from ear to ear.

For some strange reason, he feels like he can trust this girl, he smiles, "Okay!"

* * *

 **At the Magic Council (Era)**

Around a large, round table, ten people of varying sizes discussing the latest happenings in the magic world.

A small, teal glass ball rolls on the floor distracting some the older members from the discussion. The ball cracks and is about to fall into pieces but it reforms again and continues to roll.

"Simon, stop playing around during a meeting!" One of the members tells the tall mage standing in between two seats.

Simon is very tall and muscular. He has black eyes (the left one is covered with a patch) and long-ish brown hair. He is in a crisp white shirt, black pants and boots. He left the top two button open, which gives everyone a peek at his chiseled chest. The sleeves of the shirt are folded, halfway. He has a white turban on his head. A metal brace (result of an accident) supports his lower jaw. The brace disappears into the turban. "But I'm bored!" Simon says in a booming voice and looks at the woman sitting on the seat, on his right, "Aren't you too, Saella-sama?"

Saella smirks at him, "Yes, I'm bored too." Saella is a slender and curvy woman with long scarlett hair. She is wearing a white, long, full sleeved tunic, white pants which has blue trimmings all over and white heels. Her brown eyes sparkle as she says, "I hope someone will cause some sort of trouble."

"Watch your mouth!" One of them yells. "How could these brats become council members?" The member bellows in frustration.

"'Coz our magical power is high." Saella smiles teasingly. _'Old Fart,'_ she says in a low voice. Simon chuckles behind her.

"Silence both of you!" The person at the head of the table calls for order. "The magical world is always filled with problems." He pauses. "But right now, we want to take care of the **Idiots of Fairy Tail!** "

"They destroyed half the port! Can you believe that!"

"I won't be surprised if a town disappears, one day!"

"Hey, don't jinx it! I've a feeling that they'll really do it."

"Anyways, I told the government that they did it to capture that criminal, Kora."

"Oh geez…"

"I like those idiots though!" Saella rests her head on her interlocked palms and grins giddily.

"You shut up!" One of them yells at her.

"It is true that they are a bunch of idiots but it's also true that they have a lot of skillful mages."

The rest agree with a nod or a 'hmm..'.

"That's why we are at a loss."

"Indeed a tricky subject," Simon says with amusement.

"Just let them be!" Saella says calmly.

" **WHAT!** "

"If we didn't have idiots like that…" Saella explains calmly, "this world wouldn't be fun."

* * *

 **Please read and review! Thank you for reading! I hope you guys are liking it!**

 **Chapter 537 was really emotional. Did you guys read it? As everyone knows Fairy Tail is not mine, though i wish it was!**

 **Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Master appears!

Natsu stands in front of a huge building with three floors and a dome on the top. The name board above the door reads, ' **FAIRY TAIL** ', it looks like the name board is being carried by two large wooden fairies.

Natsu drinks in the building in front of him, _'I can't believe I'm really here.'_

Lucy and Charle look at him expectantly, "So what do you think?"

"It's huge!"

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Charle says happily.

"Yup!" Lucy grins at him and they slowly make their way in. They take in the scene inside.

"Freed-kun, three beers please." A pretty mage asks.

Freed is a young man with long light green hair, tied into a high ponytail. He has side swept bangs towards the right, covering a part of his face and a few loose strands frame his face. He has greenish-blue eyes. He is well built with average height. He is in a maroon sleeveless, v neck t-shirt with knee-length, khaki, baggy shorts, black sneakers and white socks with tiny Fairy Tail signs all over them. His guild symbol is on the back of his left hand in green colour. He handles the guild kitchen and bar.

"Sure thing!" He says with a kind smile.

"Freed-kun!" A woman calls for him.

"Yes! What is it, Wabika (Wakaba)?" Freed asks.

She smiles daintily and blows smoke from her pipe, which soon forms into a heart, "How about dinner tonight? And maybe it can become our regular thing." She bats her eyelids coyly.

Freed sighs and wags his index finger gesturing that he doesn't want to, "Besides…" He snaps his fingers and he turns into a stocky, short man, "You have a husband, don't you?"

Wabika's eyes widen in shock, "Please don't turn into my husband!"

Freed laughs and turns back to his normal self.

"WE'RE HOME!" Lucy shouts and gets everyone's attention.

"Home!" Charle exclaims.

Freed smiles good-naturedly at them, "Welcome back, you two!"

"Oh hey, Lucy!" one of the mages says. "I heard you went overboard again! I read it in the paper!" As the mage finishes his sentence, he feels something hard connect with his jaw.

Lucy punches her guild mate hard which causes him fall off from his seat.

"That info you gave me, was fake, bastard!"

"Now that Lucy is back, the guild maybe torn apart soon!" Freed chuckles merrily.

"She has already begun!" Wabika says in panic.

While Lucy continues greeting her fellow guild mates, Natsu looks around excitedly, still unable to believe that he is where he wants to be.

"I really am at Fairy Tail!" Natsu tells no one in particular.

A girl, with short blue hair, stands in front of Natsu, "Did you just say Lucy is back?!" She says seriously, "Let's settle our fight from before, you punk!"

Natsu stares at her, weirdly.

"Juvia, your clothes!" A blond guy with a scar running across his forehead, right eye and right cheek tells the blue haired girl. "Don't tell me you've been walking around like that!" He sighs in disappointment. The blond guy is tall and muscular. He has orange eyes. Through his open, blue shirt, Natsu can see his guild mark in black, on his left rib cage, surrounded by a tattoo that extends up to his left shoulder.

"Holy Shit!" The blue haired girl, Juvia, finally notices that she is dressed only in a black bra and underwear. Juvia has dark blue eyes and pale skin. Natsu notices her guild mark, in blue, on her left thigh.

Natsu is shocked that the girl never noticed that she is almost naked.

"I swear, the girls in this guild are crazy, so undignified!" The blond guy, Laxus, says. "I hate it!" He lifts a barrel of sake next to him and drinks straight from it.

Natsu's eyes pop out of his sockets and his mouth widens.

"Lucy, Fight me!" Juvia attempts to get Lucy's attention.

"Come back when you have some clothes on!" She retorts.

"What rubbish!" Natsu hears a voice behind him. Natsu can tell it's another girl. "The same old, same old! You're all just talk!" She giggles dramatically. "We are not kids anymore, you know!" A girl with light brown hair, tied up in a messy bun, says. She is wearing a short, deep necked, green dress with dark stockings and black heels. Her guild mark, in green, is on her right bust. "So, fight with fists if you are real women!"

Lucy and Juvia punch her in unison, "You are in the way, Evergreen!" They say.

"Hmmm…. It's always so noisy here!" A girl with orange mid-length hair, wearing an animal print t-shirt with capris and a heavy jacket and shoes, says.

' _It's Lori! The top ranked "mage you'd want as your girlfriend" as per the 'Weekly Sorcerer'.'_ Natsu thinks excitedly.

"What do you think? Should I go and fight as well?" She asks a small entourage behind her, smirking seductively.

"Good luck, Lori-sama!"

"You'll do well, Lori-sama!"

Her entourage encourages her as she gets ready to fight.

' _Yup, I don't want her as my girlfriend.'_ Natsu tells himself.

' _As if, you'd get her even if you wanted her.'_ Natsu hears another voice in his head which mysteriously sounded like Aquarius.

The fight goes on in full swing some of the boys of the guild had joined in the fight as well.

Natsu falls on his knees, _'What is this place? No one is normal here! It's like all the lunatics of Fiore are here! Do I really want to be here?'_  
"A newcomer?" Freed says gently as he bends down and looks at Natsu.

"Fr-Freed Justine!" He looks at him nervously.

" _Wow! One of the few male models who frequently appears in the Weekly Sorcerer!"_ Natsu looks at the 'out-of-hand' brawl, and then back at Freed, "Don't you want to stop them?"

He chuckles sweetly, "It's nothing to worry about. It happens all the time." Freed looks at the wild members of the guild.

Natsu looks at him in shock.

"And…" Freed is interrupted by a flying bottle hitting him on the head and he falls down.

"Oh my God! Freed-san!" Natsu yells in panic.

"And…" Freed continues like he was not hit on the head, he is even bleeding a little, "it's better this way. Isn't it more fun this way?" He smiles gently at Natsu.

"No! More like scary!" Natsu points out flatly.

Natsu feels something come towards him at a high speed. He spots a body flying towards him and crash into him in the next moment. And he crashes into the broken furniture with someone on top of him.

"Ouch!" He groans. Natsu realizes that it's the blue haired girl he met earlier.

"Huh! That didn't hurt much."

The blue haired girl turns around and Natsu's eyes widen in surprise and shock at the same time. "…"

Meanwhile they hear Lucy laugh from a distance, "Hahahaha! Look what I got!" She twirls a black piece of clothing on her index finger.

Juvia looks down to her chest and her mouth widens. Natsu starts blushing because he has never seen a girl's breasts before. He keeps staring at them, noticing how they jiggle with every move the girl made. Finally, Natsu realizes the position they are in and blushes even harder.

"Oh man!" Juvia says and looks at Natsu, "Thanks for breaking my fall."

' _Not like I had a choice. But I'll take it.'_ Natsu thinks, "N-no, problem."

"Hey mister, if you don't mind, would you lend me your t-shirt?" She asks casually, like it's a recurring incident.

"Ahhh…" Natsu stutters, "Umm, yeah! Sure!" He takes off his white t-shirt with a blue anchor and gives it to her.

She smiles brightly at him while wearing it. "Thanks." She pecks him on each cheek and gets up. She holds a hand out to him, he takes it, gets up and dusts himself. She pulls the hem of the t-shirt to one side and knots it. "Got to go!" She runs back into the brawling crowd.

' _Crazy girl!'_ Natsu attempts to slow down his racing heart. He turns to the other side and bumps into Lori.

"People with no elegance are troublesome, aren't they?" She wraps her arm around his. "So, which modeling agency do you belong to?"

Natsu detangles himself from her and puts some distance in between them. "What the hell is happening here!"

"Women should fight with their fists!" Evergreen comes back to join the fight.

"I said you are in the way, Ever!" Lucy punches her hard again.

In the midst of all the flying bottles and furniture, Laxus put his barrel down, "So noisy! Ahhh! I can't even drink peacefully." He takes out a card from his pocket. A vein in his head pops, "It's time, I join in… to end this."

Most of the mages in the brawl get into 'magic summoning' stance.

Natsu guesses, "Magic!" _'Are they really going to use magic in the guild to hurt each other?'_

"This is getting a little too intense!" Freed says, finally panicking.

"That's enough!" A loud voice orders from the door. "Cut it out, you fools! You are going to destroy the guild!"

Natsu's jaw drops to the floor, "So humongous!"

The giant breaks up fight by easily pulling the fighters apart. The rest decide to end it before the giant does anything to them.

"Oh! There you are, Master!" Freed says happily.

' _Master?!'_ Natsu is in shock.

"Tch!" Juvia turns away from the fight.

"Booze!" Laxus looks for his favourite thing.

A small group of boys surround Lori again and begin complimenting her.

But Lucy grins happily, "Hahahaha! You all got scared! This match is my wi…gcha!" Lucy doesn't get to finish as the giant thumps her on her head with a huge fist so hard that she is pressed to the floor.

Natsu is both afraid and disturbed by the proceedings. He shivers when the giant's eyes fall on him.

"Hmmm…A newcomer?" The giant says.

"Y-yes." He says in fright while the others look on casually.

"Fuuun!" The giant says with an evil grin. "Don't tell me you have a stripping habit like Juvia?"

"N-no!" Natsu shivers violently wondering what would happen to him, while he picks out another t-shirt from his bag and puts it on. But suddenly the giant starts shrinking, surprising the young pink haired mage even more. The giant shrinks to about four feet tall. The master has pale pink hair which is only just beginning to turn gray. She is wearing a small white dress with little red cape.

"Whaaaaaat the…?" Natsu says in wonder.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the guild master, Polyusica." She beams at him.

"I-I'm… Natsu." He says unsurely. _'Is she really the master?'_

Without saying another word, she turns around and jumps up on to the second floor railing. "You've done it again, you brats!" She speaks in loud, clear voice. "Look at all the complaints I've received from the council!" She takes a glance at the papers in her hands. "First, Juvia!"

"Huh?!" She looks at the master with alert eyes, "I didn't do anything, Grams!"

"Good job on sweeping the smuggling organization! But you walked around the town, naked! And then you ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried!" Polyusica's voice raises with each sentence.

Natsu's eye twitches when he hears that, _'She walked around naked? What the hell is wrong with her?'_

Once the master mentions about the state of nakedness, Juvia sweats bullets, "But… but wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?"

"Then don't be naked, in the first place." Evergreen points out slyly.

"You're just jealous that you couldn't do that even if you tried." Juvia retorts angrily.

"Enough!" The master says before Evergreen can say something back. Polyusica shakes her hand like she's already had enough of this.

"Evergreen! You had an escort mission! A VIP! But you assaulted the client during the mission."

"Well, she said something like women are not meant to do such jobs, it's a man job to protect women. I just showed her what women are capable of." She explains.

The master sighs and shakes her head. "These idiots are gonna be the death of me!" She whispers to herself. "Laxus Alberona, Drinking 30 barrels of alcohol and charging it to the magic council." Polyusica looks at him in outrage. _'How do these kids come up with such creative ideas to mess with the Council?'_

Laxus is nonchalant, "Tsk, I can't believe they found out already."

"Lori! Flirting with a council elder Reiji's grandson. And a certain talent agency has sued us for compensation."

Lori just looks at floors nervously but doesn't say anything back.

"And Lucy!" She sighs deeply, "You destroyed the Devon thief family but you destroyed 7 other houses that belonged to the townspeople. Leveled a historical clock in Tully Village, burnt down a church on Freesia, damaged part of the Lupinus Castle, Nazuna Observatory collapsed and stopped it's operations and destroyed half the port in Hargeon."

Lucy frowns slightly at the list of complaints, "Baa-chan, but I got the job done."

She shakes her head in dejection, _'No use telling them.'_ "Alzack, Biska, Gajeel (instead of Levy), Droyina (Droy), Jetta (Jet) and everyone else stop wrecking towns."

' _Most of the incidents in the magazine were done by Lucy?'_ Natsu blinks at the blonde dragon slayer in shock.

"Kids!" Polyusica continues, "The council members are angry at me all the time!" She says angrily.

The guild members all look here and there, in nervousness. Natsu looks scared, wondering if the master was going to do something drastic to bring the guild members in line.

Finally the master says, "But forget about the council members!" Flames erupts from her hand, burning the list of complaints.

Natsu's jaw drops, "What?!"

"Listen up! The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning! Magic is not a miracle. When the 'spirit' flow within us and the 'spirit' flow in nature connect, they form an embodiment for the first time. You need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. Pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is 'magic'." The master says clearly, "If you keep worrying about the Council your magic won't improve! Don't fear the fools at the Council." She smiles brightly at the youngsters. "Do whatever you think is right!"

The guild cheers, at their master's words, loudly.

Natsu soaks in the words spoken by the old woman. He never saw magic in that light before, _'I've never thought about magic this way. This is interesting. Maybe, it was not a wrong thing to come here. Yup, this was the right choice.'_ Natsu tells himself.

"That's the way of the Fairy Tail mages!" The master declares.

Everyone cheers again.

After the uproar dies down, Natsu is at the bar with Freed. Freed gets the Fairy Tail stamp out and asks, "Where do you want it?"

Natsu thinks for a short while. He points at his right shoulder, "Here!"

"Colour?"

' _Well, pink would look too girly! Plus with my pink hair, it would be too much!'_ He looks around and notices Lucy drinking fire from a metal mug and talking with some of the guild mates. He looks at her insignia, red in colour. _'Juvia's was on her left thigh, in blue, very sexy! What am I thinking? Stop it, Natsu! Freed-san's is on the back of his hand in green. Charle has it on her back. What colour?'_ He thinks. "I'll go with red." He finally tells the older mage.

Freed places the stamp, under Natsu's shoulder and takes it off. "Welcome! Now you are a Fairy Tail mage."

Natsu looks at the mark happily, "Yeah! I finally made it here."

"I suppose, you're looking for a place to stay?" Freed asks while Natsu is still admiring his stamp.

Natsu's head shoots up in shock. _'How, on Earthland, didn't I realise that I need a place to stay?" What am I going to do now? I'm sure, I'll find a place. It can't be difficult. Magnolia is a big town."_

Freed chuckles at him, "Don't worry! We have dorms at Fairy Hills, One building for the boys and the other for the girls."

Natsu looks surprised, "I've never heard of a guild providing living quarters before."

Freed looks somewhat sad, "A lot of us came to the guild when we were kids and needed a place to stay. So, Master decided to build dormitories. Once we started going on jobs, we began to pay rent. Some of us have even moved out now. So, if you want I can get one of the guys staying there to take you there. I close the guild so I'd be here longer or else I would have taken you there myself."

"Really? That would be great!" He replies happily. "By the way, how much is the rent?" He asks nervously.

"1,00,000 Jewels." Freed tells him with a bright smile.

Sweat forms on Natsu's forehead, _'That's a lot! Should I refuse and look for a place of my own? But if I stay at this Fairy Hills, I might get to know the rest of the guild members better. What should I do?'_ He mentally argues.

"Look I know it sounds like a lot but you can earn it quickly through jobs." Freed tells him kindly.

"Yes, of course." He says nervously.

"Cool, I'll ask Laxus to take you there. And I'll inform the master that you'll be staying at Fairy Hills."

Natsu nods.

Freed's expression darkens for a moment, "Remember the boys are not allowed to enter the girls' dorms."

He nods in affirmation though he is curious to know what would happen to him if he goes into the girls' dorms.

Freed's expression changes quickly and he goes back to his gentle and calm self.

* * *

 **Please read and review! Sorry for taking so long. I just want to tell you guys that I changed only Lucy's Fairy Tail mark location others will have their original signs. I want to keep the guild fights because let's face it, they are cool!**

 **Did you guys read the last chapter of Fairy Tail yet? Let's talk about it!**

 **Enjoy! Neepa :-)**


End file.
